


Try To Articulate

by ICantRememberNames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, DID i mention this is GAY?, F/F, F/M, I cant write guis, I have a test tomorrow, I need tO DO MY FUCKING HW, Jakes vocabulary makes me wanna do a starjump into a pool of mashed potatoes that are oversalted, M/M, REALLY OOC DONT HURT ME I SUCK AT EVERYTHING OKAY, Who gave me the willpower of the internet?, besides john., but idk what, chapters are usually pretty short--, everyones gay, gayyy, hes something, i dont but still, i think so, idk what he is, oooh look! sloppy makeouts in the first chapter?, this is really fucking gay, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantRememberNames/pseuds/ICantRememberNames
Summary: In which Jake and Dirk are fluffy boyfrens and yet Jake cant seem to fully express just how much he loves Dirk in words. Dirk fucking knows though. Like its not hard. THEYRE JUST GAY AND LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT.





	1. Seized Of Dialogue

The fall's chilly breeze is crisp and it definitely gets Jake going! These little differences indicate that Halloween is near! Er.. Of course, unless its always like this where you live. Regardless! In Texas, this means Halloween.

As of current current juncture, Jake is with his boyfriend!! His cuddly, sweet, pretty boyfriend. This would be none other than Dirk Strider himself. Hmm. That name certainly rolls off his tongue very well in his humble opinion. A very beautiful smile also. One that he would pay a small loan of a million dollars for ANY day. His freckles too. Those are precious. Dirk has warmed up to them. He still wishes he didn't have them sometimes, but its like that whole ordeal with people who have something that others want. Liiiiiike, curly hair for instance. Lots of people with straight hair want curly hair, but people with curly want straight. Its that kind of thing. Uhhh, yeah.

Anyways! They're currently out in the front yard of their cozy little home. In the driveway, to be exact. With a box of chalk. Dirk had insisted they bought it when he saw it at the store, and of course, Jake couldn't really say no to such an adolescent request. The chalk was cheap anyway. And regardless! They're having fun. Although there is one downfall to the chalk, and that's the dusty residue it leaves behind. Dirk seems to have much difficulty with it and his jeans. Meanwhile, Jake is fine with his dorky ass shorts. Until that blue smudge gets on his shorts and he fucking internally screams.

"Oh frig! Consarn it all, this is not what I had in mind!" He frowns and just stares down at his shorts like _how could this happen to me? Ive made my mistakes go nowhere to r-_

"Maybe we can pull off one of those really cliche scenes in those cheesy romance movies where the guy spills something on his pants, near his crotch, and the girl gets a wet rag and scrubs at that shit and the dude gets like a boner." Dirk decides that this is the best time to chime in.

"Oh, Puh-lease!" He starts. "Dirk, in the least offensive way possible, I don't want you scrubbing my jeans with a rag. Especially if you're trying to make it intimate. I believe that would make for a very uncomfortable series of events. Of course, if you do wish to consider these eve-"

"Please do not say something like 'Of course, If you'd like to consider these provocative activities, I do insist we bolt for the bedroom!' because that's not sexy. Wanna know another thing that isn't sexy? My skin all dried up from chalk dust. That's not hot. SO. What I reckon we do, is clean up first, AND THEN we can do sloppy makeouts. You down, or am I gonna have to makeout with my Haruka Nanase body pillow? I can do that. I might do that."

"Jesus on a boat, slow down!! All I heard was sloppy makeouts and thats all I needed to hear. And cleaning. Righto."

Dirk snorts and stands up to dust what he can off his pants. This only results in him smearing the pigment around. Theres a mutter of something like 'god dammit.." then hes holding out his hand for Jake. Which whom gladly takes it. Once they're up off the pavement, they gingerly walk inside. Because Jake has managed to trip on his own shadow. They need to prevent this. Because that results in Dirk laughing his ass off, and then they forget about makeouts entirely. Thats not good.

They stumble inside somehow and clean themselves up. Haahhaha only to get dirty again. Get it? Haaah. The author isnt very funny. Dirk flops onto the living room sofa and quirks a brow as Jake followers.

"Hey there sexy thang. Come here often?" He eyes the island boi.

"For crying out loud, Dirk." He grins, and HEY, thats what Dirk was hoping for. That winner of a smile. So pretty. He'd like to kiss it.

He beckons him over, and Jake gladly abides. Jake willingly crawls onto the cutie freckled babe. Small smooches at first. Loving pecks here and there. Starting at the Jaw, Jake showers him in sweet affection. Cause he deserves every inch of it. Jake just isnt quite so sure how to tell Dirk this in person. Its like, he can gather all the words of which he wants to say, but he cant ever say them aloud. Not in a shy sense, just his mind says 'no, not yet. Not yet, its not right.' But there is no right time. Its very confusing and scary.

Jake kisses the soft lips before him with a tad more aggression? Not really aggression. More passion, if anything. Lots of love for sure. Nothing but pure love. Jake slides his tongue gingerly across the corner of his mouth and drags it down his jaw and neck. From there, he sucks a nice burgundy colored mark on his neck. Its pretty. Dirk meanwhile is trying to maintain some kind of composure. Jake slides back up of course, because necking can only last so long. He swipes his tongue over Dirks bottom lip, and guess who grants that access? Heres a hint. He's really gay and has 2 thumbs. DING DING DING. It's Dirk!

Their tongues briskly glide along each other. Dirks nose wrinkles. Right, well things are getting spicy and if this continues for much longer, boner city is where they'll be heading. So. They put a pause on the SEXE for now. Jake pulls away with a smooch to his nose, and he grins down at the gorgeous man below him.

"It would certainly be a lie if I said I wasn't completely head over heels in love with you." Jake hums, his glasses askew, and Dirk adjusts them. Fortunately, hes not wearing his cheesy ass anime shade things.

"Cliche as fuck, but I love you like, a whole fuckin' lot. Yeah." He snorts, and nods vigorously. What a cutie, eh? Hes certainly a keeper, says Jake.

"I say, were due supper. Why don't I go start on that?" Jake reluctantly rises from the sofa, and he kisses the blondes forehead before making his way to the kitchen to prepare a nice meal for the two of them. Dirk hates when he leaves, but loves watching him go. Damn son, that ass.


	2. WoAh LoOKIe HeRe

HEY  
So I swear I havent forgotten about this shit already  
stuffs been REALLY busy   
school and tests n shit   
also family issues  
but! I for sure havent forgotten about this  
that'd be kinda rude considering ive just started  
but nonon, i have much planned for this story  
even though its pretty shitty and definitely ooc   
but heyyyy  
what can ya do   
anyways i plan on updating whenever I can,  
but right now it just isnt possible  
im in a tight time jam  
sO  
UnTil tHeN,  
HOLD ON AWHILE LONGER BABS ;;;

**Author's Note:**

> WOWoOWOWO. 
> 
> Hi! Im Seiii and I suck at writing.  
> And I fucking hate Jakes vocab  
> but I love it
> 
> um idk how this site works I should've studied.  
> Shit.  
> Okay do the stuff that you do when you like a story  
> if you liked this story--


End file.
